


God Save the Queen

by the_blondey



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Evil Queen Origin Story, F/M, Kinda, Prompt Fic, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Very Secret Diary, no magic, twisted fairytales, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blondey/pseuds/the_blondey
Summary: Prompt: The Evil Queen keeps a diary. Write her 1st, 12th, and then her last entries.
Relationships: Evil Queen & Huntsman, Evil Queen & Snow White, Evil Queen/ Snow White’s Father





	1. First Entry

Dear Diary,

I am going to be the queen. The King called for Father not even a week ago and asked for my hand. Mother is quite satisfied with herself but I do not know how to feel. 

I’ve never met His Majesty, we have only seen eachother in passing or from across the room. I’m told he is a kind man who loves his daughter, Her Royal Highness the Princess Snow White, with his entire heart.

In a day's time I will be a mother, a wife, and a queen until my own heart no longer beats.

I have barely been allowed to appear at court and now I will be ruling over it.

I’m scared and alone.

If I tell anyone how I feel I fear I will never say anything again.

If I look to others for guidance, the huntsman’s knife may very well be the last thing I see.

I must face the future and pray to whatever god that may be to save me. 

If not my body, then save my soul,

God save the Queen


	2. Twelfth Entry

Dear Diary,

The huntsman has proven to be loyal to me. He helped me take care of my late husband the King and oversaw a smooth transfer of the crown where it has rested stably on my head during these crucial past weeks. The only thing that proves to be a threat to my rule is Snow.

She is a kind hearted girl but she will be at a marrying age soon enough. All other royalty would want to have a marriage alliance through the princess and not me. 

There is already talk about how beautiful and fair she is. Fairer than I, the court whispers when they think I cannot hear them.

I know the way to stop kings from harming their people. If I am the Queen of more than just my own country I could do so much good.

I can end wars, stop them before they start. I could facilitate trade to avoid starvation amongst even the poorest of souls and help every town, village, and city flourish to their fullest potential.

I could bring a Golden Age to every corner of the Realm.

I could be the strong, beating heart that makes the world grow into a new Eden.

But in order to do that I have to remove the threat as God removed Eve after she took a bite of the Forbidden Fruit.

I must take care of the Princess just as I took care of the King.

If not my body, then save my soul,

God save the Queen


	3. Final Entry

Dear Diary,

I executed the huntsman after his betrayal. I am tired of everyone failing me. You are the only one who has yet to commit such a treason. You, my dear diary, are a reflection of my truest thoughts and feelings. 

I must take care of her myself before someone learns her heart still beats. I found a way to disguise myself so no one I may happen across, including my own blood, will be able to recognize me for who I truly am.

I have procured the Fruit that will banish her from my New Eden. 

Just one bite, just one life, will be able to save thousands.

All I ask for is for God’s forgiveness as I vanquish the threat that is my child as he did in the Garden. As only those who rule can know, heavy is the head that wears the crown.

If not my body, then save my soul,

God save the Queen.


End file.
